Etrange disparition chez les Cullen
by Nana-Chan89
Summary: Un disparu, plusieurs coupables possibles, une immense demeure composée de dizaines de pièce. Un Cluedo grandeur nature, ça donnerait quoi chez les Cullen ? OS


Bouh!

DISPARITION

Elle se trouvais a présent dans la salle de bain, dernière pièce de l'immense demeure et encore une fois, la pièce était vide, aucune trace de lui. Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue et n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui. Elle commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Où pouvait-il bien être, se n'était pas son genre de disparaitre aussi longtemps. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il était arriver quelque chose, elle en était persuadée. Et elle était bien décidée à trouver quoi et a le retrouver coute que coute !

-Jaaaaaaaaaaaack, t'es ou? Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaack, viens ici maintenant!

Renesmée, âgée aujourd'hui d'un an, même si elle en faisait bien plus, été, depuis de longues heures, à la recherche de son fidèle compagnon……Jack!

Ne le trouvant nulle part dans la villa familiale, et commençant a s'inquiété, elle décida qu'il été temps pour elle de chercher de l'aide auprès de sa famille afin d'élucider le mystère de cette étrange disparition.

Bien décider à trouver des information sur l'endroit où pouvait se trouver son ami, elle se rendit d'un pats ferme vers la salle de séjours qui semblée occupé par quelque membres de la famille Cullen. Effectivement, sur le spacieux canapé du salon, étaient installé ses parents dans une position quelque peut… (comment dire?!…)….pas très catholique!

Apparemment, la petite Nessie ne fut pas très surprise de l'élan de passion émanent de ses parents. En effet, elle été quelque peut habituée au comportement compulsif des deux amants. Blasé, elle n'eut comme réaction que de lever ses grand yeux marron au ciel tout en lâchant un soupir exaspéré. Après quelque seconde de patience, elle décidât de se faire entendre du couple, trop occupée pour se rendre compte de sa présence.

- Papa ! Maman !

Les amoureux, se rendant enfin compte de l'arriver de leur fille, se propulsèrent de façon vampirique chacun a une extrémité du canapé, tentant de reboutonner leur chemisiers tout en cherchant une façon de se justifier auprès de leur petite fille.

- Nessie…euh….ma chérie…euh, nous….euh, _commença a bredouiller Bella _

- Oui, nous….euh….nous étions entrain de ….euh…._continua Edward, pas beaucoup plus efficace._

- Oui, je sait, _les interrompis la petite fille, _vous jouiez au scrabble ?!

Surpris par la réplique de leur fille, les parents échangèrent un regard avant de reprendre.

- Euh…voila, on va dire sa comme sa!

- Tu voulais quelque chose ma chérie? _repris Bella, tentant de couper court a la discutions actuelle._

- Vous savez où est Jack ? _demanda la petite pleine d'espoir_

- Non, je n'en sait rien, tu sait quelque chose toi ? _demanda Bella a son époux_

- Non, sa fait des heures que je ne l'ait pas vue.

Déçus, Nessie se contenta de lâcher un nouveau soupir, peu convaincu de l'utilité de ses parents, et s'en alla comme une furie en direction de la cuisine, persuadé qu'Esmée saurait lui répondre.

- Mamie Esmée ?

- Oui ma puce, qu'Est-ce qu'il y as ?

- Es ce que tu a vu Jack ?

- Pas depuis ce matin mon ange.

- zut alors ! Sa fait des heures que je le cherche !

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, il ne doit pas être loin, il ne vas pas tarder à revenir.

La jeunes femme lui adressa le sourire le plus rassurant qu'elle en été capable, voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de sa petite fille.

Déçus, Nessie quitta sa grand-mère, courant cette fois vers les escaliers qu'elle monta aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient. Elle se rendit cette fois-ci dans le bureau de son grand-père, probablement occupée a ses recherches, il aurait bien quelques minutes a consacrer a sa petite fille. Délicatement, elle ouvris la porte et passât la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Carlisle put ainsi voir apparaitre la jolie frimousse de sa petite fille.

- Nessie?! Tu voulais me voir ?

- Papi Carlisle, tu sait où est jack ? Je le trouve nulle part !

- Oh mais tu le connais ma douce, il à besoin de se dépenser, de se défouler un peu, il doit être entrain de courir dans les bois. Je suis sur qu'il ne vas pas tarder a revenir.

Un énième soupire s'échappât de la bouche de la fillette alors qu'elle sortait du bureau, pas plus avancer que lorsqu'elle y est entrée. Du couloir où elle se trouvait, elle put distinctement entendre des bruits suspects provenant de la chambre d'Emmett et Rosalie. Sans plus attendre, elle se dirigeât vers la porte de la chambre, toujours dans l'espoir de trouver des information sur l'endroit où elle pourrait trouver son ami. Elle frappa à la porte, déterminer.

- Tatie Rose ? Tonton Mettmett ?

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. En effet, la fillette pue clairement entendre des voix au travers de la porte.

- MINCE !!! C'est Nessie ! _s'exclama Emmett_

- Une minute trésor ! _lança Rosalie à l'attention de la petite_

Sur ses paroles, des bruits précipiter se firent entendre. En effet, dans la chambre le couple se hâter afin d'être présentable aux yeux de leur nièce.

Mais ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, Renesmée entra sans attendre le feu vert. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle découvrit son oncle Emmett, a genoux sur son lit, vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon et d'un T-shirt qui, elle le remarqua très vite, été a l'envers. Rosalie quant à elle, portait son peignoir en satin rouge vif. Voyant la fillette entré dans la chambre, Emmett de jetât en arrière tout droit sur l'armoire.

- Aï ! _s'exclamât-il sans réfléchir_

Surprise par cette exclamation, Nessie et sa tante se tournèrent vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

- Aï ?? _repris la Rosalie_

- Quoi ?! _demanda Emmett l'air penaud, _C'est sortit tout seul !

Nessie baissa les yeux d'un air indignée, avant de se ré-intéresser aux tenue particulièrement légère de son oncle et sa tante et ne put s'empêcher de poser LA question qui pose problème.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

Les deux concernés se regardèrent un air gêné sur le visage, se demandant se qu'il pouvaient répondre. Mais, bien plus maligne qu'il n'y parait, Nessie fit bien vite le rapprochement avec les comportements gênés similaire a celui de ses parents.

- Vous aussi vous jouiez au scrabble s'est sa ? _demanda-t-elle_

- Au scrabble ? _répéta Rosalie surprise_

- Papa et maman faisait pareil sur le canapé.

Emmett ne put retenir un ricanement moqueur fasse à cette remarque.

- Euh…on va dire sa comme sa. _continua Rosalie, pressé de changer de discussion elle décidas de demander a sa nièce la raison de sa petite visite. _Tu voulais nous demander quelque chose ma chérie ?

- Est-ce que vous avez vu Jack ?

- Non, je n'ai pas vu de clébard dans le coin et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal !

- Mais il a disparus !

- Pff, bon débarra le salle cabot ! _répondit blondie plus pour elle-même_

- Bon, sur ce ma ptite Nessie, _repris alors Emmett à l'attention de sa nièce, _On a pas vue ton cleps et on est plutôt occupés blondie et moi…

- EMMETT !! _le coupa Rosalie, surprise et surtout vexer de constater qu'il se mettait lui aussi à l'appeler par se surnom qui été loin de lui plaire._

- Désolé chérie, c'est l'habitude de l'entendre ! _lui répondit-il avant de se retourner vers sa nièce, _Bon Nessie, soit gentille et retourne dans ton loch-ness, histoire que tatie Rose et moi puissions reprendre notre petite partie de scrabble là où nous l'avons laisser ! _il terminer sa phrase par un petit sourire coquin a l'adresse de son épouse, qui n'avez pas l'aire de s'être calmer_

- Ouai, ben je croit que tu vas finir la partit tout seul, BLONDIE n'est plus vraiment d'humeur à jouer ! _lui répondit Rosalie_

Voyant la tension monter entre les deux, Nessie pensant qu'il été temps pour elle de s'éclipser, de toute manière, elle avez mieux a faire que les regarder se chamailler. Elle décida d'aller voir les derniers membres de sa famille qu'elle n'été pas encore aller voir. Elle se dirigeas donc vers la chambre d'Alice et Jasper. En arrivant devant la porte, elle y vit sa tatie Alice, seule, entrain de ranger ses dernier achats dans son dressing.

- Tatie Alice ?

- Tien, c'est ma poupée ! Tu tombe bien ma belle, je rentre tout juste d'une petite séance de shopping, et j'ai des tas de chose à te faire essayer !! _déclarât-elle a sa nièce tout en sautillant sur place, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

- Mais je n'est pas que sa a faire tatie Alice ! _lui répondit-elle d'un air lasse, _Je cherche Jack ! Depuis des heures ! Et je le trouve nulle part, personne ne l'à vue ! Tu l'à vue toi ?

- Non, pas depuis que je suis partie faire les boutiques se matin.

- Peut-être que tonton Jasper l'à vue lui ! Où il est ?

- Je n'en sait rien, je ne l'est pas revue depuis se matin non plus.

A ses mots, une penser horribles traversa la petite fille, une penser inimaginable, inconcevable, une penser impensable ! Elle n'avait pas aperçue son oncle Jasper de la journée, il semblé avoir disparue au même moment que son précieux Jack ! Et si…, non se n'était pas possible ! Jasper ne ferait jamais sa ! Quoique…tout le monde dans la famille savait a quel point il été parfois difficile pour Jasper de respecter leur régime alimentaire ! Peut-être qu'il été partit de honte après avoir commis l'irréparable ! A cette pensée, la fillette se mis a hurler et se précipitât au salon tout en appelant son oncle Jasper. Alice, qui ne comprenait pas se qui arriver a sa nièce, la suivit jusqu'au salon.

- JASPER ! JJJAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEERR !

Au bout de quelque minute particulièrement bruyante, il faut dire que la fillette avais de sacrées cordes vocal, Jasper arriva par la porte de la villa donnant sur la forêt où il découvris toute la famille Cullen réuni autour de Nessie qui paraissait hors d'elle… et contre lui apparemment.

- OU TU ÉTAIT ? _lui hurla la petite fille partager entre tristesse et colère_

- J'avait faim donc je suis allée chasser. _répondit-il innocemment_

_- _TOUT SEUL ? _continua la petite dont la colère ne faisait qu'empirer._

- Tout le monde semblait occupé, alors j'y suis aller seul, pourquoi ? J'ai manquer quelque chose ou quoi ? _finit-il par répondre surpris par l'attitude de sa « princesse », d'habitude si douce avec lui._

- Qu'Est-ce que tu a fait de Jack ?

- Jack ?! _répétât-il, surpris, il comprenait de moins en moins se qu'il été entrain de se passer _Rien du tout, qu'Est-ce que tu veut que j'en fasse de ton Jack a la chasse ?! Si il a faim je lui donne une boite de pater pour chien !

- Menteeeeeeeeeeeeeuur ! Tu l'as manger ! T'es un méchant tonton qui sait pas se contrôler quant il a trop faim !

- Quoi ?! _s'exclamèrent tout les membres de la famille a l'unisson_

- C'est vrai Jasper, tu a manger Jack ? _demanda Essmée avec de grand yeux écarquillés, consciente de l'amour que portait la fillette à son ami._

- Quoi ?! Bien sûre que non, je ne l'ait pas mangé ! _se défendit le pauvre Jaspers, malheureusement pour lui, il n'avez aucune chance face a Nessie, visiblement persuader qu'elle avez raison_

- T'es un menteur ! Tu la manger, j'en suis sur, t'as manger Jack ! _la pauvre petite été en larme, pensant que jamais elle ne reverrait son ami._

- Qui est sensé m'avoir manger ?! _demanda une voix derrière la fillette_

Surprise, la petite Nessie se retourna afin de voir la personne qui avait prononcé ces paroles. Face à elle se trouvait Jacob, plus en forme que jamais. La fillette le fixas pendant de longue seconde, puis tout a coup, elle sauta de joie et couru dans sa direction et criant…

- Jaaaaack !

Voyant sa chère et tendre se diriger vers lui, Jacob s'accroupie et ouvrit les bras, prêt a la réceptionner. A son grand étonnement, la petite ne se jetas pas dans ses bras comme il s'y été attendu, mais passa a coté de lui comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue. Surpris, Jacob pris quelques secondes afin de réfléchir à se qu'il venait de se produire, sa réflexion fut interrompue par un son quelque peut surprenant. Il se retourna, et aperçut dans les bras de la petite Renésmée, un chien qui devait faire la taille de son point.

- Mais qu'es-que s'est que se truc ?!

- Sa ?! _lui répondit Bella, _c'est le nouveau chien de Renesmée !

- Attend ! _l'interrompis alors Rosalie, _Laisse moi faire les présentation s'il-te-plait !

Elle se dirigea droit vers Jacob, un énorme sourire s'étalant sur son visage_._

- Jack, je te présente Jack ! _lui dit-elle en lui indiquant le chien dans les bras de sa maitresse. _Le nouveau toutou de la famille !

- C'est tatie Rose qui a trouver son nom ! _s'exclama Nessie, heureuse d'avoir retrouver son fidèle ami en pleine forme._

- Blondie ?! Pourquoi sa m'étonne pas ?! Désolé de te décevoir blondie, mais cet animal n'as rien a voir avec moi !

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi ! Tu n'est pas du tout comme se chien !

Tout le monde se retourna vers Rosalie, surpris par ses dernières paroles visiblement gentilles, qu'elle a adressé à Jacob, et lui le premier.

- Le chien lui a un pédigrée ! _lâchât cette dernière_

_-_ Pff, n'empêche, _continua Jacob en ignorant la remarque de « blondie » _quitte a l'appeler Jack, vous auriez put prendre quelque chose de plus, je sait pas moi, de plus impressionnant, de plus imposant ! La, on dirait un rat !

A ses mots, Jack ( Jack le chien^^) se redressa en fixant Jacob, montra les dent, se mis a grogner et sautât sur se dernier en aboyant. Surpris, Jacob commença par reculer, donnant l'impression d'être effrayer par la bête, sans doute qu'il avait surtout peur de lui marcher dessus, car la petite chose qu'était se mini yorkshire ni survivrai pas. Après quelque seconde, il se baissa est l'attrapa afin de pouvoir l'observer de plus prés. Le chien continuer de lui aboyer au visage alors qu'il tenait la bête féroce à bout de bras et le regarda de plus prés, le minuscule chien était coiffer d'une petite couette sur la tête a laquelle était attacher un petit nœud papillon. En voyant sa, il ne put repenser au fait que cet chose portait la même nom que lui et ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux à cet idée. Grave erreur ! Car en baissant les yeux, il aperçus quelque chose, et compris quelque chose qu'il aurait préférer ne pas savoir ! Il se tourna alors vers les Cullen avec un visage ahuri.

- Mais ! C'est une femelle !!!!

A ces mots, toute la familles éclatât de rire et Jacob regarda à nouveau le chien qui continuer de lui aboyer au visage.

Une disparition, des coupables potentiels, une immense demeure, un cluedo grandeur nature, sa donnerait quoi chez les Cullen ?!


End file.
